


Avengers Preferences

by MeowWowImAFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers preferences, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Maybe Spoilers, Preferences, Reader Insert, Smut, Spoilers, Triggers, triggers maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowWowImAFangirl/pseuds/MeowWowImAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers Preferences Avenger (and Bucky) x Reader<br/>Might contain, Smut, Fluff, Lemon, and Feels etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! For both one shots and preferences! :)  
> I also posted this on Wattpad  
> enjoy,  
> \--MeowWowImAFangirl

Tony:

Tony is always playing with Bruce in his lab. He doesn't go to sleep until hours after you. But when he does he usually throws on his wife beater, and plops into bed. Wrapping his arm around you and pulling you close to him.

Steve:

Steve is adorable 24/7, but he's most adorable when you sleep. You guys will go to bed at the same time almost every night. You guys sleep facing each other, talking until you dose off; while he brushes any falling strands of hair out of your face.

Bruce:

Bruce just like Tony, is always in that fucking lab. Luckily for you if he isn't working on anything important he will go to bed when you do. Bruce will lay on his back, and you will sleep on his chest while he holds you close to him. He usually traces circles up and down your arm until you fall asleep; this is when you feel the most protected and ironically he does too.

Clint:

Clint throws his shirt off and jumps face down into the bed, and you crawl in using his arm as a pillow and you lean up against him facing the opposite direction. Legs entangled in each other, without saying a single word 'til now. "I love you,"

Thor:

Thor being a GIANT man, he'll lay down on his back, and pull you completely on top of him; it's actually quite comfy.

Natasha:

Natasha is really protective over you, like REALLY protective. Even though you are also an Avenger, she still watches over you like 24/7. So when you sleep, she is the big spoon, and you are the little. Resting her left hand sometimes on your right boob (classy), or sometimes on your waist. And her left hand under the pillow holding her gun.


	2. Kisses

Tony:

You and Tony kiss a lot, usually he will come up behind you and wrap his arms around your waist. Turning around, you will wrap your arms around his neck as he kisses you passionately.

Steve:

Being old fashioned Steve will usually kiss your check, and/or he will give you a sweet peck on the lips. (While turning as red as a tomato).

Bruce:

Bruce is constantly worried that the 'other guy' will come out, so he kisses you cautiously, usually kissing your forehead.

Clint:

You and Clint kiss with his hands on the small of your back, and your fingers hooked on his belt loops pulling him close; cute deep kisses.

Thor:

Thor being GIANT, he usually will pick you up and set you up on the counter or table so you're both on same level, while you wrap your legs around his waist (usually kisses are just make out sessions).

Natasha:

You are the only person Natasha will show her true self to, and her true self is really clingy. Her favorite kissing position is when she's sitting on the edge of the bed while you sit on her lap with your legs wrapped around her waist (Kisses sometimes end in smexy time ;)).


	3. PDA?

Tony:

Tony Stark, being Tony Stark LOVES PDA. Especially at his famous parties, he loves showing you off and showing people that you belong to him.

Steve:

Steve being old fashioned isn't really one for PDA. The only thing he really can handle is hand holding, UNLESS someone flirts with you (but that's a different story.)

Bruce:

Bruce is okay with hugging and hand holding. He doesn't want to be too clingy, since he's afraid that you will leave him.

Clint:

Clint likes PDA, hand holding, hugging, and kissing ALL of it. Especially because you get flirted on a lot at SHIELD.

Thor:

On Asgard PDA is a normality, so he always holds your hand every time you leave the house.

Natasha:

Nope, the whole "Love is for children" and having her protective shield up all the time makes PDA a no no; SO she isn't usually up for it. Only hand holding sometimes, sometimes.


	4. SOMEONE GETS HANDSY?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry I didn't know what to name this prompt, this is when someone hits on you and gets a little touchy touchy,and or bit creeptastic. ALSO SOME BAD WORDS SORRY STEVE*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAY HAVE TRIGGERS**

Tony:

You were at one of the famous Stark parties, you made your way to the bar and ordered a (Y/F/D). While you were waiting a guy came up to you,

"HELL-O, there gorgeous," God dammit, you ignored while you waited for your drink,

"Hey I am talking to you," said again, you got your drink and turned to him,

"I have a boyfriend," you tried to leave but he grabbed your arm, anxiety kicking in you look around for Tony.

"That's what they all say sweetheart but-," Tony interrupted, tapping on the guys shoulder, who was still holding onto your arm by the way. "Ah, hi, yeah don't fucking touch her," The guy let go of your arm and you moved yourself behind Tony, "What did you just sa-" BAM Tony interrupted again by punching the douche in the face, he was so pissed he told everyone to leave, and ended the party.

Steve:

This morning you woke up later than usual. Steve left a note for you on his side of the bed.

"Had some things at SHIELD I had to take care of, meet me at our park at noon :)

-Love Steve"

You looked at the alarm clock and it read 11:00, shit. You got up and took the fastest shower in the world, threw on (y/f/c) shirt and some skinny jeans. And you were out the door in 20 mins.

*time skip*

Another 20 minutes, you were at the park. You looked around for Steve and could find him. You decided to call him and let him know you were there, sitting down on the nearest bench you waited for him to answer. "Hey (y/n), I know, I know I am going to be a few minutes late," Steve said.

"Okay, just hurry...I would also like to note that I beat you this time" Steve started to chuckle, "About time, I gtg love you."

"Love you too," With that you hung up and sat there. It was a really nice day, so you pulled out your phone and opened Wattpad. You decided to read some Destiel fanfics while you waited.

*time skip about 20 fangirl screeches later*

A guy sat next you, looking up thinking it was Steve you were taken back. This guy was not Steve. You scooted a bit further away giving the stranger some more room. With that he scooted closer, feeling uncomfortable you tried to get up. Key word tried, he grabbed your arm, "Hey sit back down, don't worry I just wanna chit chat," you could hear his smirk when he talked. Unaware of what else to do you sat back down. He scooted so close to you that you were essentially pinned up between the arm rest and this random creep. "So how are you doing today sweetheart?"

"Pretty ticked off right about now" You heard Steve's voice from behind you. The guy stood up and turned around. Steve stood there with his jaw clenched and hands balled up in a fist. The guy went to go grab you and pull you up, which was not the right thing to do. Steve, still on the other side of the bench, knocked the guy out. You just sat there in shock, you've never seen Steve that mad before, and you sure as hell didn't expect him to hit the guy.

Bruce:

Both you and Bruce love going to museums. This time you were at the Science of Industry Museum in Chicago, taking a break from work. You both kinda went your separate ways. You were looking for the information for the exhibit you were at, you finally found it and you felt a tap on your shoulder. Turning around assuming that it was Bruce, a young man was towering over you. You felt really uncomfortable so you back up, backing up into the sign. "Excuse me," you said with a smile trying to be nice. You tried to go passed him. But he wouldn't budge, "Are you (y/n)? Your apart of the Avengers right? YOU ARE!" oh boy, "um.. yes. Now please pardon me but I have to-,"

"She has to go," Bruce said trying to stay calm.

"Oh, you're....you're; sorry" with that the guy left.

"I think you made him shit his pants," you said laughing.

"Good," He grabbed your hand and you both continued your visit.

Clint:

The new trainees came in today, and you got training duty. You got stuck with this wonderful job because you have been late to the last Avengers meetings. Its ridiculous Fury will call the meeting and you have like less than 5 minutes to get there--anyways. You got down to the training room for all the rookies, and there were about 25 newcomers. After the whole Hydra infiltrating SHIELD thing we needed non-Hydra agents. "Hello, I am Agent (y/l/n), I will be training you for the next 4 weeks. Then you will move on to a different Agent for your advanced training," A lean man raised his hand, already you sighed, "yes?"

"So your gunna be with us everyday, for 4 weeks?" god when he puts it that way you wish you weren't late. "Yes it appears that way,"

"Damn, this must be Heaven then!" the guy responded. Ignoring it you start the lesson. "Okay, so today I am going to see what you guys know when it comes to fighting. I will show you basic take downs and you will partner up and practice them. During this time I will get to see what you know," you smiled, trying to turn this situation around. As you were talking you noticed Clint come down from the perch where he was watching, and joined the class.

*time skip, (they're already partnered up and began there takedowns)*

"Um, Agent (y/l/n) can you help us," A young woman asked and you walked over to help. Whilst you were helping you were in front of the guy who commented earlier. You bent over to demonstrate the take down when you did, the young man slapped your ass. With that you turned around and Clint was already there screaming at the guy, "SHE IS YOUR SUPERIOR DO YOU UNDERSTAND, IF YOU CAN'T GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAN YOU WILL BE OUT OF SHIELD AND ON THE NO FLY LIST, CAPISCE!?" The guy just nodded and looked like he was going to cry, "NOW DROP AND GIVE ME A HUNDRED!" Clint couldn't hit him, but boy did he get his point across.

Thor:

You were visiting Asgard for only the second time. The first time you were with Friga the whole time, but now since she's gone you just followed Thor around like a lost puppy. Thor told you that there was going to be visitors from another kingdom, hence a party. You got all dolled up and headed down to the ballroom. Everyone one there looked out of this world, they all looked like they were from the capitol in Hunger Games (okay not really, but still). You walked in and looked for Thor, which normally is an easy task considering he is a GIANT; but here there are some people that are taller than him. You made your way to one of the maids you had champaign type drinks, and grabbed one. As you took a sip of the extremely sugary drink someone came up to you; be nice he's the king from the visiting kingdom. "Hello," you greet him with a smile. "Hello, you are absolutely gorgeous you must be the midgardian that belongs to Thor," belongs to? "Um..yes I am with Thor, and I am from Midgard."

"Oh wonderful, oh where did he find you at," He said picking up a loose curl from your braid.

"Hello, I see that you met my Lady (y/f/n)" Thor said, "Oh yes, she is quite a looker; I was just telling her so,"

"Well then you have nothing else to say, you should go back and enjoy the party," With that the man left. "Why did you do that he was, kinda nice," you asked Thor while he fixed your curl.

"He is not a kind man Lady (y/f/n), he does unspeakable things to woman." You shivered. "Oh.."

"We are only being kind to him for the sake of peace. Let us forget about that, may I have this dance." With that you and Thor dance, with Thor almost shooting daggers at the fat man.

Natasha:

Natasha was at SHIELD and you were at the Stark tower. You were extremely bored, and now hungry. You were in the mood for a gyro and your favorite place didn't deliver, so you grabbed your cardigan and went for a walk. You told JARVIS to tell Nat were you went if she came home early. You turned on your iPod since it was about a 20 minute walk. You were walking along lip syncing and somewhat swaying to the music as you made your way to the restaurant. About 10 mins into your stroll, you heard mumbles, you pulled out your ear plug, just in case someone was by you. Then you hear a guy yell, "Hey miss I am talking to you!" You turn around and now you were being pushed up against the brick wall. Shit.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, big guy," The guy turns around to face the ROYALLY PISSED OFF red headed assassin.

"Yeah I am, now fuck off little lady unless you want some too." One punch, he was out, cold. At this point you just stepped over the guy's body and looped your arm around hers, and headed to go get your gyro.

***This one was hard for me to write for some reason***


	5. Contact Names

Tony:

Yours- Hot Stuff

His- Hot Rod

Steve:

Yours- My Girl

His- Cap

Bruce:

Yours- My Love

His- Jolly Green Giant

Clint:

Yours- MockingJay

His- BirdMan

Thor:

Yours- Lady (y/n)

His- My King

Natasha:

Yours- люблю (love)

Hers- Sexy Thing


	6. Drunk Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (PRETEND THAT STEVE AND THOR CAN GET DRUNK AF)

Tony:

hey Ssexy we shuold deff do thangsss

-Tony where are you, I need to come pick you up

dirrty thangz

-Tony. Where. Are. You

Steve:

heyyyyi u knuwe that i l0v3 u r!ggt

-Omg, STEVE ARE YOU DRUNK?

no0 im at tonis parti

-Okay Steve just stay there I will pick you up

HOe do u knws wherr i am at> r u fulowin mi:

-Just stay there. Please.

Bruce:

wat r wwwe

-Um...are you okay Bruce?

r wii lik a theng

-Okay, Bruce you're drunk i'll come pick you up.

butt wee r lek a theng riigt

Clint:

yur so sex babe

-CLINT WHERE DID YOU GO

fiind mi i m hidiN

-CLINT ARE YOU IN THE FUCKING TREE OUTSIDE, OMG GET DOWN

n0 tats not m3

Thor:

I thenk tht im dyig laDy (y/n)

-You're drunk, I'll call someone to pick you up.

bUT I THENk i am DeiAD

-Someone is one there way just stay there big guy.

Natasha:

you lick mw rigt ?

-Do I like you? Um, Nat we've been dating for 2 years so....

but lik lek mr rigy?

-Okay you're drunk I'll be there in 10

coz i lick lovw u


	7. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically when you guys have a lazy day/day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the order of the people are out of order, my bad, I am doing this on my phone and also I kinda forgot. Hey it's been a while. Enjoy
> 
> ^^^^I wrote this a while ago

Tony:  
Tony is always busy in the lab. But whenever he finally decides to not be such a hermit he will take you out. He will usually make an elaborate plan, leaving you so dazzled that you forget that he basically lives in the lab.

Steve:  
Whenever Steve isn't working he usually spends the whole day with you. Most of the time you will just try to catch him up on his list of pop culture. Last time you guys watched the whole Star Wars series, and had pizza.

Bruce:  
Same as Tony, he's usually in the lab. But it seems like ever since you guys started dating he's been in there alot less. So being the nerds that you are, on lazy days you guys will just watch documentaries and stay up all night debating.

Clint:  
Your guys' lazy days aren't really lazy they usually entail you guys going to your secret cabin in the woods, and go camping. This includes archery, s'mores, and lots of sex.

Thor:  
Whenever Thor is on Earth, he will spend the whole time with you (unless SHIELD needs him). And during this time you guys will cuddle, and catch up on the Supernatural episodes that he missed while he was gone.

Natasha:  
I believe that I mentioned that Nat is clingy. Well best believe you expirenced this clingy-ness the most when she's off of work. You guys will usually spend the whole day cuddling in bed, and spend whatever is left of it doing really cliche couple-y stuff.

A/N if you have a request tell me, don't be shy I will accept them all :). Also I am probably going to be making an Avengers one shots book after finals.


	8. His Favorite Quirk That You Have

Tony:  
Tony loves when you bite your lip whenever you're focusing on something; he finds it really sexy. You will always catch him staring at you when you do this.

Steve:  
You tend to play with your hair randomly at times. Steve finds it extremely cute; when you catch him staring he ends up blushing like crazy.

Bruce:  
When you guys are in the lab you tend to tap your fingers against your teeth. When he hears the tapping he will just watch you; when you catch him staring you'll both just blush and look away.

Clint:  
When you guys are at the range you scrunch up your nose when your trying to focus. He finds it extremely adorable and absolutely loves when you do it.

Thor:  
You tend to lick your lips alot, you never really noticed it until you saw Thor staring at you in awe.

Natasha:  
You play with you necklace alot. All of the time actually. She always just watches you when you're doing this because for some reason she finds it adorable.


	9. Bucky Catchup

HOW YOU GUYS SLEEP:  
Since you guys live together you guys go to bed at the same time. Well because he will drag you to bed. Because youre never really tired when you guys lay down you will just cuddle and talk slowly drifting off to sleep throughout the night.

KISSES:  
He will usually come up behind and pull you in, kissing your neck until you turn around to lock lips.

PDA?:  
Of course, Bucky is all about that PDA especially with you. He is very affectionate towards you and that never stops, no matter where you guys are at.

SOMEONE GETS HANDSY?!?:  
You both went to a local carnival for a cutesy Friday afternoon date. After about 15 minutes being there Bucky already won you about 20 different cheaply made stuffed animals. "Hey big guy since youre able to win me all of these how about you go 'win' me a funnel cake" you smirk at him.   
"Alright, on one condition"  
"Oh yeah, what's that?"  
"You pay for it"  
"Wow, real classy" you say laughing  
"Not with money. But with a kiss" he says giving you a signature smirk, you go on your tippy toes and give him a kiss. Smiling he leans down for another but you stop him.  
"Uh, uh mister more later, after you get me that funnel cake" you both laugh and he walks away going to get your funnel cake.   
You decide to sit down at a picnic table and wait. Whilst you are waiting for buck to get back someone sits across from you, thinking it's Bucky you smile saying, "I don't smell funnel cake," looking up, shocked and speechless discovering that it's not bucky. The man replies, "I didn't know I need to bring one,"  
"Uh, um sorry you didn't I was expecting someone else" you chuckled uncomfortably. "Well how about I get you more than a funnel cake," he said grabbing your hand. At this time Bucky is back with the funnel cake. "Hi, um am I interupting?" Bucky asks with a slight coldness to his voice. "Yeah you kinda are, now where were we?" Bucky sets down the funnel cake and pushes his hands on the table, showing off his metal arm, "I think you were about to leave" the guy must have knownwho buck was cuz he was out of there.   
(Sorry this one isn't that good)

CONTACT NAMES:  
Yours: Pumpkin

His: My Buck

DRUNK TEXTS:  
stevi I fink dat I luv her.   
-*you play along*Uh, who?  
(Y/N) shi iz lek da luv of mu life.   
-Oh, okay I see well I think she loves you too.   
Okee gud :)

RAINY DAYS:  
Like I said, you guys live together. But you guys also work together, you would think that yall would be tired of eachother, but on the contrary. When you guys don't work you both will bake. Yes bake, you love to bake and you've been trying to teach Bucky how to ever since you met. And of course baking with Bucky includes, but is not limited to the following:  
-Him burning everything  
-Him throwing flower all over you and starting a big food fight that no one wants to clean  
-You getting frustrated at him when he messes up, but can't yell at after looking at those puppy dog eyes

HIS FAVORITE QUIRK THAT YOU HAVE:  
You have a habit of talking with your hands, which includes you somewhat being a touchy talker. When ever you guys are talking you will casually touch his arm or leg making his heart flutter.


	10. Dating Them Includes...

Tony:  
-whispering dirty things in Tonys ears to get him going  
-spontaneous sex  
-luxurious dates, and random trips  
-comforting him after his nightmares  
-being complimented on how sexy you are every 10 minutes  
-ass grabs (from both of you)

Steve:  
-him turning bright red when you say something to turn him on  
-him giving you sweet pecks on the cheeks  
-but you pulling him in for more  
-the most adorable cuddling sessions that you've ever have had in your entire life  
-him being a complete gentlemen to you

Bruce:  
-him being shy  
-you trying to get him out of his shell  
-him being extremely gentle, but still passionate  
-you both nerdy out together  
-you holding his hand to comfort him   
-you telling him you love him, so he never forgets

Clint:  
-You sitting on his lap, even when there's a open seat  
-you guys having adventures through the air vents  
-laying on the roof and gazing in the stars together  
-holding hands constantly  
-kissing randomly throughout the day  
-cuddiling in the tree house that you guys made together last year

Thor:  
-looping your arm through his because he's too tall to hold hands  
-him picking you up to kiss you  
-bear hugs, where he picks you up and spins you around  
-him constantly professing his love for you  
-you wanting to braid his hair   
-trying teaching him midgardian ways

Natasha:  
-her pulling you into empty rooms so she can kiss you  
-holding hands under tables  
-sneaky thigh touches, and butt pinches  
-sexting  
-rough but passionate kisses, and sex  
-you both whispering dirty things to eachother in Russian  
-cuddling hardcore at bed time

Bucky:  
-him being smooth as fuck  
-extreme PDA  
-sly touches throughout the day  
-him pulling you close to him while you walk  
-him being over protective  
-you both being the most intoxicating couple there's ever been  
-him kissing your neck, and collarbone alot


	11. First I Love Yous Pt.1

Tony:

Tony was working in the lab for hours now, so you decided to go 'bug' him a bit. You walked down stairs, when you got to the glass doors, you entered the passcode. "Heyyyyy—Tony, babe are almost done in hereee?"

"Yessssssss," Tony replied mocking your whine. You walked over to Tony, as he turned around to pull you in. "Hey, how about we go out for dinner?"

"Sure! What time?" you replied excited, it has been awhile since you guys have been on a date since he started his latest project for SHIELD. "8, on the dot, be ready," he kissed you and went back to working. You decided not to bug him, so he will be ready on time.

TIME SKIP

You arrived at your favorite Italian restaurant, it's nice and quiet, and so tucked in very few even know that it exists; that's why you love it so much. You walked in and got greeted immediately, "Ciao! Pleaser di rivederti Ms. (Y/N),"

"Ciao! Mr. Jakob! Tavolo per due,"

"At once! Follow me," Jakob responded in English this time so Tony could hear. "You're so fucking hot when you talk like that," Tony whispered to you, making you blush. "Well, if you learned the language I would speak it more," You replied smiling. Jakob showed you to your guys' table and, handed you the menus then left.

TIME SKIP

After dinner Tony tipped Jakob generously, and told you he has one more place to take you. After about a 40 minute drive you finally arrive, it was an open meadow where you could see all of the stars. You were a bit speechless, it's so hard to see the stars in the city. Tony opened your door and help you out, he grabbed a blanket from the trunk and laid it down. You both laid down on the blanket and just stared at the stars quietly for a while. "I love you," Tony said, you were shocked. "And I am not just saying that; I don't tell people that I love them if I don't," He said sitting up turning to you. You sat up, and said "I love you too," He was so happy he smiled, and not his sly smirk, but a genuine smile.

Steve:

You were waiting patiently, okay you tried to be patient, in your shared apartment with Steve. He was out on a mission for the past 2 weeks and was supposed to be home last night. You went to SHIELD earlier, worried, and they said any minute he should be back. You paced back and forth just about the whole day. You turned on the TV to pass the time, then you heard the door opening. You jolted up and head towards the door. You see a bruised up, beaten Steve in front of you. He walks over to you and hugs you. He just stood there, holding you for a good minute, then looked you right in the eyes and told you, "(Y/N), I love you so much," He said, you kissed him then told him, "I love you too, Cap,"

 

Bruce:

For the past 21 hours you and Bruce have been trying to figure out how to solve this DNA sequence that SHIELDs given you. You've been staring at this screen for so long that you realized that you spaced out. After regaining your vision you really looked, "Oh. My. FUCKING GOD!" You shout. "What is it?" Bruce responded while walking over to you. You started rapidly typing with a giant grin on your face, "Done! Here, look!" You tilted the screen for Bruce to see. "Holy shit! (Y/N) I love you!" Bruce said while picking you up and hugging you. You froze, "Uh, Bruce, are you serious?" He set you down, and cupped your face, "Yes (y/n). I love you,"   
"I love you too," and with that you kissed.

Clint:

"WHO, ON ODIN'S NAME ATE MY TARTS OF POP?!" Thor roared throughout the Stark building. And with that you bolted out of the game room, where Tony and Steve were arguing about whether Bucky cheated in the game or not. You ran upstairs to Nats room, "Uh, what are you doing in here?" Nat asked while holding her book. "Sorry I have to get to the air vent," you replied, Nats room was the closest room with a big enough air duct to climb into. "So it was you. You ate his 'Tarts of Pop', didn't you," she asked.

"Oh nice chat, but I gotta go," you replied, not admitting it, while climbing into the vent. You crawled through trying to see where Thor went. Thinking he was still in the kitchen you headed there. "You ate his Pop Tarts?" you stopped, and turned around to see Clint on all fours staring at you. "Uh, I don't know. How do I know you didn't eat them?"

"Well, because I don't like Pop Tarts, and I know for a fact that you only come up here for two reasons. 1- You're upset, 2-You're spying on people. And right now you're here for both," He said while he squeezed into a sitting position. "Wow, how do you know that?" you replied a bit shocked. "Well, we are kinda together yeah know," You laughed, "Yeah, but I don't really talk about stuff like that," 

"I guess I should know things, about the woman I love," He said somewhat blushing, looking out of the vent. "You, what?" you asked, feeling butterflies. "I love you okay," he replied. You crawled over to him, and pulled his face to you, "I love you too birdman," and you kissed him.


	12. First I Love Yous Pt.2

Thor:

Thor had to go back to Asgard for various reasons, "When will you be back?" you asked while holding onto Thor. "Soon, Lady (Y/N). I will be sure to make it as quick as possible, so I may return back to you." He responded while tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. "Okay good, I love you Thor," you said nervously. Thor responded, "That's brilliant (Y/N)! I love you as well," You both kissed, then he wooshed wooshed away to Asgard.

Natasha:

You were in your office at SHIELD, even though you were an Avenger, you still had pencil pushing to do. You were reading the applications for new agents when Nat came in. After the door closed she said, "Hey babe," She sat criss crossed on your desk. "Hello," you replied not looking up from the application. Nat noticed, and took the manilla folder out of your hand scanning over the paper, "No not this one," 

"Why not, his credentials are fine, he speaks 3 languages, and has previous military background," you replied.

"Look, he lied about his training facility." she said showing you the paper, "That place closed four years before he went," 

"Oh, yeah, well I wasn't going to pick him anyways," you said smiling and tossing it into the garbage. she smiled back, looking at you as you grabbed another. She pulled that one too, "Stop it, take a break, I love you, and I love the fact that you're a hard worker but I am hungry, and-,"

"Stop, back up about three paces; did you just say you love me?" You asked interrupting her. She turned as red as her hair, "(Y/N)," 

"No wait," you said interrupting her again, "Ms. 'Love is for children', loves me?" you said laughing teasing her. "Well, I guess I'm a child" she said, kissing you deeply, yet quickly to make sure no one saw. 

Bucky:

Y'all remember me talking about how you and Bucky bake, on rainy days; well guess what today was one of those days. You decided to try to teach Buck how to make, your fave, red velvet. As you read off the ingredients he grabbed them and brought them to you, setting them on the counter. "Okay mister, today you will be making this. I will just read to you how to do it and help you along, but I am not doing all the work like last time," You said while pointing a wooden spoon at him. 

TIME SKIP

You actually got a decent batter out of this mess, and you decided to make cupcakes. "Grab the cupcake cups, and i'll get the pan," you told him. "Yes, ma'am," Buck replied saluting, mocking you. "Oh hush, you" you said setting the pan on the table, he started putting the cups into place. You went to grab the batter, but Bucky turned around and grabbed your waist. Turning around you booped some batter onto his nose, the look on his face made you burst into laughter. "Oh my god. That was too perfect!" You said trying to catch your breath. Then Bucky pulled the spoon out from the batter, and booped in on your nose; but the spoon left a giant gump of batter on your face. This made Bucky literally laugh so hard he was on the ground, "OH! MY SIDE! I- I- CAN'T HAHA!" You wiped off your face, then sat on top of Bucky. After you sat down he stopped laughing, and pulled you down to kiss him. "I love you doll," 

"I love you too, Buck,"


	13. Wanda Catchup

HOW YOU GUYS SLEEP:  
You and Wanda cuddle in various positions whilst you sleep. You also spoon, switching who is the big spoon and who is the little spoon.

KISSES:  
Wanda likes to give you pecks on the cheek and temple alot. Most kisses are cute random displays of affections; usually when you guys are cuddling.

PDA?:  
Yes! You guys are a super cliche cutesy couple, hence kissing, hand holding, hugs etc. But you guys usually only feel comfortable doing this at SHIELD(work) and at the Stark tower(home). This is so because sometimes people will think nasty things that Wanda can hear.

SOMEONE GETS HANDSY:  
You both were at one of Tonys famous parties; both you and Wanda were at the bar chatting, when 'Gregory' came. "Hey, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" A man said to you while sliding between you and Wanda. "Wow, and I thought I was cliche," Wanda responded, with an irritated raspiness to her voice.   
"Hi, I'm Gregory, and you are?" He asked.   
"Unavailable," you responded. This made Wanda laugh, then choke on her margarita. "That's not what I asked," Gregory said, while grabbing your waist and pulling you in. This made Wanda live up to her name "Scarlett Witch' because she turned red with anger. She pressed her fingers to 'Gregorys' temples making him passout. "Let's go back upstairs," she said somewhat still angry.

CONTACT NAMES:  
Yours: Flower  
Hers: Sugar Plum

DRUNK TEXTS:  
Heyi flowr halp meh  
-Um, are you okay. Wanda where are you?  
I am @ Hume adn I ned halp Gettn pizzzzzzw  
-OMG, you're just drunk. Thank God I thought you were in trouble  
I am I nead poza

RAINY DAYS:  
Like Natasha, you and Wanda just cuddle and do really cliche couple-y stuff all day.

HER/HIS FAVORITE QUIRK:  
You sing. Randomly. Alot. She just lights up the room with how big she smiles whenever she hears you.

DATING THEM INCLUDES:  
-picnics  
-random dance parties   
-magic tricks  
-singing in the rain  
-cute kisses  
-lots of "I love you's" throughout the day  
-cuddles 24/7

FIRST I LOVE YOU:  
You got hurt on a mission...  
"(Y/N)! WAKE UP! Come on, keep your eyes open!" Wanda yelled tears forming in her eyes, along with rage. You kept swaying in and out of consciousness. Every so often hearing her thick accent, "Please, (Y/N)...I love you..."  
TIME SKIP  
You wake up, in a hospital room. You looked around and knew you were in SHIELD. Wanda sat next to your bed with her hand in yours and her head resting on your bed. "Wanda," you said in a raspy voice. " I love you too,"


	14. Your Superpowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probs should've mentioned that you are an Avenger...Welp, here are your superpowers

Tony:  
You have the ability to build anything. You can see everything like blue prints. This makes taking things apart, and putting them back together easy. Hence whenever Tony pisses you off, you take his suits apart. Let's just say Tony refers to your power as a blessing and a curse.

Steve:  
You have an amazing, unnatural, immune system. This makes you have one of --- no the lowest heart rate. Your body is a magical scientific mystery. Steve loves this because he has someone who can finally keep up with him during his run.

Bruce:  
You have "Photographic Memory", you are basically a storage for information. You can retain any and all information for however long you want. This makes you extremely helpful in the lab and to Bruce. He loves having you around for alot of different reasons, this is only one.

Clint:  
You have Hyperkinesis, this gives you super human balance, aim, agility, and reflexes. Clint loves this because there's finally a match at the shooting range.

Thor:  
You have super strength, pretty self explanatory. Thor loves this because he knows that you are safe when he has to go back to Asgard.

Natasha:  
You have Transduction, this gives you the ability to view/interact with 'natural electromagnetic radiation, man-made wireless communication, and process info from any computer.' You are the only one who can see it, it's almost like an interactive holographic. Natasha likes it because it's extremely helpful on missions.

Wanda:  
You can control all of the elements Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. Slowly you've been gaining more powers, Wanda likes this because you both can do witchy things together.

Bucky:  
You can control the majority of your brain. This gives you 'magic' like abilities. You can manipulate other people thoughts and minds. You also can appear to be invisible, by tricking other people into thinking your not there etc.


	15. Pietro Catchup

HOW YOU GUYS SLEEP:  
Pietro sleeps spread eagle, and so do you. This results in both of you fighting over bed space, but you usually win.

KISSES:  
Pietro kisses you all of the time--no really all the time. Usually he only kisses you when your at Stark Tower(home). He likes to kiss you on your neck, and collar bone.

PDA?:  
Yes, like I said Pietro kisses you all the time. You both also hold eachother hands everywhere you go.

SOMEONE GETS HANDSY?!?:  
Bruce asked SHIELD to see if they can give him a intern. So you weren't too suprised to see a random young man sitting at the island in the kitchen, going through some paper work while picking at some eggs. "Hello," you greet the stranger politely. The young man looks up, well he does a double take, "Why- good morning gorgeous," he replies. But your too distracted by a swoosh, "Good morning Princess," Pietro whispered in your ear while pulling you in. Pietro turned around, "Are you Bruce's new intern?" He asked turning to the man. "Uh-yes, my names Keith,"  
"Hello Keith, I am Pietro, annnd this is (y/n)," Pietro replied introducing you both while spinning you around.   
TIME SKIP  
It was about 8pm and everyone was off doing their own thing, including Pietro who was at SHIELD. So you decided to watch Into the Woods, while you waited for Pietro to get home. You went into the kitchen to make some popcorn. "Hi, (Y/N)" you turn around to see Keith in the same spot where you first met him. "Oh, hi Keith," you reply with a smile. You turn around and lean on the island standing across from the new intern while your popcorn is cooking. "Are you and Pietro a thing?" Keith said mocking Pietros accent. You got a bit mad at this, "Uh-Yes we are." You replied turning back to get your popcorn out. You turn, well you tried to turn around but Keith was right behind you. "Woah, okay...you should really walk away." You told Keith feeling the heat, and rage rise. "Oh, but Pietro doesn't have to know,"  
"Oh, but he already does" Pietro said standing behind the intern. Keith turned around, "Whoops." Was all Keith said before Pietro knocked him out.   
A/N sorry not my best one, I know

CONTACT NAMES:  
Yours: Princess  
His: Speed Racer

DRUNK TEXTS:  
I tink im brukem  
-What do you mean?  
I am soooo0o0o0oo sl0w  
-You're also sooooooo drunk. And you're still fast you just think you're slow.   
Okeee gud

RAINY DAYS:  
You and Pietro usually just are attached at the hip when you guys are off. You guys will usually just cuddle and watch movies.

HIS FAVORITE QUIRK THAT YOU HAVE:  
You pull on your bottom lip alot. H loves it because he thinks it's sexy.

DATING THEM INCLUDES...:  
-surprisingly slow, passionate sex  
-movie dates  
-touching ;)  
-inside jokes  
-being in love with your best friend

THE FIRST I LOVE YOU:  
You and one of your really good friends kinda got into a fight about Pietro. "He's a player (Y/N), and you're stupid if you think otherwise."  
"What are you talking about? Pietro is far from a 'player' he's a good, genuine guy;he's a bit cheeky but definitely not a cheater!" You shouted back at Sarah.   
TIME SKIP  
You sat on the edge of your bed thinking about what Sarah said. When Pietro knocked on your door, "Hey, it's me."  
"Come in,"  
Pietro came in and sat next to you on the bed. "Are you okay (Y/N), you've been acting kinda of strange latley,"  
"Have I been the only person you've been with since we've started dating?" You asked embarrassed.   
"Of course, (Y/N) I love you, I could never cheat, let alone even be with anyone else ever again." He replied, you were shocked. "Wait, do you really love me?"  
"Of course, there are no words to describe how I feel about you," he said while pushing a strand of hair behind your ear. You blushed, "Well, I feel the same way. I love you too," with that your fear of losing Pietro was gone.

YOUR SUPER POWER:  
When you are feeling a strong emotion, you can use that aura as this sort of ball of energy. For instance when Keith was getting handsy, and if Pietro showed up any later, your rage might have kicked in and Keith would have gone flying across the room. Pietro finds your power really intriguing. Also since you've always thought you were a freak, Pietro always reassures you that you're perfect.


	16. His Turn Ons

Tony:  
-"accidental" grazes against him throughout the day  
-you biting your lip  
-you purposely bending down in front of him  
-you sitting on his lap

Steve:  
-You whispering dirty things in his ears  
-you grabbing his biceps  
-you running your fingers through his hair while kissing  
-you acting innocent

Bruce:  
-You kissing his neck randomly while in the lab  
-sitting really close to him, where your thighs touch  
-you running your fingers down his back

Clint:  
-You pulling on his belt loops when you kiss  
-the view of your ass in the air vents  
-when you bite his ears  
-when he's behind you showing you how to aim with the bow

Thor:  
-You kissing his shoulder because youre too short  
-wrapping your arms around his one arm  
-when he picks you up to hug you and you wrap your legs around his waist

Natasha:  
-secret touches under tables  
-random ass grabs throughout the day  
-when you guys have heated make out sessions in the 'janitors' closet at work  
-when you guys are sparing and you end up on top of her

Bucky:  
-When you touch him while you talk  
-when you try to be bossy  
-but end up being adorable af  
-when you stretch and your shirt rises showing off your hip bones  
-when youre in your cat suit

Wanda:  
-When you lick your lips  
-when you guys intertwine your legs under the table  
-when you whisper on her neck  
-when you bite her neck

Pietro:  
-When he pulls you in from behind and you push to create more friction  
-when you wrap your arms around his neck  
-when you stand so close to him that your bodies are touching  
-when you pull on his lip when youre kissing


	17. Your Turn Ons

Tony:  
-When he tells you how sexy you are  
-when he grabs your ass  
-when he kisses your neck

Steve:  
-When he blushes after you turn him on   
-when he finally becomes dominate  
-when he asks before doing anything

Bruce:  
-When he rubs his thumb against your thigh when youre sitting next to him  
-when you catch him staring at you  
-him being a gentleman

Clint:  
-When he's behind you showing you how to shoot  
-when you guys mess around in the air vents  
-when he's overprotective

Thor:  
-When he treats you like a queen  
-when he picks you up to kiss you  
-when he gets jealous

Natasha:  
-When she death glares the other agents who are flirting with you  
-when she bites her lip  
-your guys' sneaky touches throughout the day

Bucky:  
-When he whispers in your ears  
-when he picks you up fireman style  
-when he grabs you by the waist

Wanda:  
-when she puts sexy images in your head  
-when she kisses your shoulders and neck  
-when she tells you she loves you in that thick accent

Pietro:  
-When he pulls you in from behind and you push to make more friction   
-when he hugs you randomly throughout the day  
-when he runs by randomly smacking your ass faster than you can yell pig


	18. Sex with Them Includes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what sex is like and what that includes...sorry if I am confusing sometimes XP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERS*** Talk about Sex

Tony:  
Rough  
-hair pulling  
-head board banging   
-lingerie

Steve:  
Caring  
-"are you okay?"  
-missionary  
-kissing

Bruce:  
Gentle  
-slow  
-you riding him  
-I love yous

Clint:  
Sensual  
-sex that never seems to be in bed  
-running your fingers through his hair and vise versa  
-French kisses

Thor:  
Godly  
-the best sex you've ever had  
-perfect mix of rough and passionate  
-him being really dominate

Natasha:  
Exciting  
-sometimes it's at SHIELD, or other places you prob shouldn't be having sex  
-you usually ending up as the bottom  
-you not really caring

Bucky  
Spontaneous  
-lip biting  
-against the wall sex  
-hickies

Wanda:  
Caring  
-you both somewhat fighting to be top  
-soft gentle touches and kisses  
-passionate 'dirty talk'

Pietro:  
Passionate  
-bite marks, and light scratch marks  
-him pleasuring you alot

Sorry I couldn't think of anymore for Pietro and I know I used Caring for Steve and Wanda


	19. Loki Catchup

HOW YOU GUYS SLEEP  
You both sleep facing each other, with your face nuzzled in his chest.  
KISSES  
Loki likes to kiss your forehead, while death glaring everyone around you  
PDA?  
Yes, Loki likes PDA. He especially likes showing everyone that you belong to him.

SOMEONE GETS HANDSY?!?  
You were in New York (shhh…) and a man walked passed you, whistled then smacked your ass. Lets just say it ended up with the guy being choked out and threatened by a very angry Loki.

CONTACT NAMES  
His: Green Lantern  
Yours: Queen

DRUNK TEXTS  
Pls send halp, I ned healers.  
OMG LOKI ARE YOU OKAY?  
I drank sum fliud adn I tink tiss wes poisionn  
What did you drink?  
“tequila” plz halp

RAINY DAYS  
He zaps you both to this meadow in the middle of nowhere. You think its Ireland, but he refuses to ‘ruin the surprise’. You spend all day making flower crowns and other cliché things.  
HIS FAVORITE QUIRK  
You somewhat talk to yourself, but in a non psycho way; it’s cute. For example: You’ll make puns and laugh, then look around and make sure no one heard you being weird.   
DATING THEM INCLUDES  
-magic  
-being royalty  
-becoming immortal  
-horsey rides  
-dance parties

FIRST I LOVE YOU  
The first time you went to the meadow you made him a flower crown, “Here wear this,” you said handing him the crown. “Why on ‘earth’ would I wear—that?” Loki responded pointing at the very feminine headpiece. “Please, for me?” You said with puppy dog eyes, “You’re happy that I love you,” he said will putting on the bright pink and yellow crown. 

YOUR SUPERPOWER  
Invisibility, real invisibility. Not ‘you mean, how I was in high school’ no—you can completely become invisible and whatever you touch does too. 

HIS TURN ONS  
-when you call him ‘My King’  
-when you stand really close to him when you walk  
-when you rest your hand on his leg when you sit

YOUR TURN ONS  
-when he kisses your collar bone  
-when he is over protective/jealous  
-when he whispers inappropriate things, at the most inappropriate times

SEX WITH THEM INCLUDES  
Rough  
-rough but passionate  
-lip biting  
-you trying not to scream too loud  
-him trying to make you scream  
-love marks


	20. UPDATE/AUTHORS NOTE

AYYYYYE

So thanks for all the kudos and stuff <3 you da best.   
Anyway I will be adding more to this soon (I am kinda lazy). Also if you have any requests for one shots or preferences just let me know! I accept all requests, and will 99.9% do them I promise :). I have bad writers block for these preferences tbh, but I will continue them for the rest of entirnity!!

Any way, THANK YOU VERY MUCH XD   
I love you all

-MeowWowImAFangirl


	21. YOU GET INJURED PT.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyee, Im not dead. I am making more XD  
> I am just really slow. But as always, I do take requests. Also I am thinking about doing Supernatural Preferences.   
> Side note: I wrote this in one go, so there might be errors.

Tony:  
You and Tony have been working in the lab for a consecutive 16 hours. You both have been trying to take apart an obscure foreign machine. You felt yourself start to doze off, but you were abruptly awoken by a nice, really hot burning sensation? No that’s a laser burning into your skin, “OUCH MOTHER FUCKER!” Your hand had a nice long burn on it and it was most definitely going to scar. Tony rushed over to you, “ARE YOU OKAY?” he essentially yells as he starts freaking out, running around the room. He comes back with the first aid kit and patches you up.   
“You should get some rest babe,” Tony says, “No, I am FULLY awake now—,” you say as you begin to yawn. You end up falling asleep. Tony just carries you upstairs so you can sleep much more comfortably. 

Steve:  
You were supervising the new rookies whilst they spared today, why you may ask. Well, they are sparing with these nifty little fuckers called Taser Sticks. Yes Taser Sticks, very creative. Anyway, as you were walking around making sure—“FUCK,” you shouted as you get tazed in the ass. “Sorry Agent (Y/L/N), um..I mean Mrs. Rogers, I mean……,” the young man, who will probably be a desk jockey, who just shocked you was starting to have an anxiety attack. “It’s okay,” you reassure him that he won’t die today. Steve makes his way over to you, “Are you okay hun?” Steve asks resting a hand on your lower back. “Oh, yeah I am amazing actually,” You respond sarcastically. Steve sighs, “You need ice lets go,”  
You get to the infirmary and get some ice. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Steve asks with genuine concern. “Yes, Steven I am fine. I only got tazed in the ass, it’s really not that big of a deal.” You respond honestly.   
“Language,” Steve whispers. You both laugh, completely forgetting about your pain.

Clint:  
You and Clint were teaching all the noobs in the range today. You were in the front of the class, explaining how to properly knock an arrow, when “God. Fucking. Dammit” you get Katniss’d right in the leg. “Why the fuck would you….never mind.” You try to keep calm. Clint comes over to you and walks you out, but not before he lets the guy who shot you know that he’s mad.   
You lay upright on the gurney. “Are you okay,” Clint asks. “Oh, yeah. I’ve had WAAAAAY worst,” You reply simply as you sip your juice box. 

Thor:  
You were sparing in Asgard. Yeah, I’m not even sure why you did, but anyway. You were sparing in Asgard with a relatively LARGE man. When this LARGE man lifted you up and slammed you on the ground, you heard a lovely crack, snapple, and pop. Your arm is definitely broken. Thor walked over to you, “Lady (Y/N) are you hurt?”   
“Um, yeah I think my arm is broken.” You reply trying not to really think about it. He gracefully picks you up and carries you to the healers. 

“Are you in any pain Lady?” Thor asks. “Yeah, a lot.” You respond kinda snarky considering your arm just broke. The healers ended up giving you some hardcore stuff that made you knock out. Thor just watched over you as you slept.


	22. You get injured P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BAAACK

Wanda  
Wanda and you were out on the roof practicing. Wanda was practicing her powers (she feels like she needs to learn how to control them more after the whole 'civil war' situation). So, you being a really nice girlfriend, sat out in the HEAT with her. It has been hours and even you were exhausted. You both heard a loud crash, then a loud scream? Oh, it was you screaming. "OH MY GOD (y/n), ARE YOU OKAY. IM SO SORRY!" Wanda rushed over to you. You were slouched over holding your side. You lifted your hand to reveal blood. Only a bit, but enough to scare Wanda. "Ow, Im fine you just grazed me." You say letting out a small smile at Wanda, hoping this incident wont set her back even more. "I am so, so very sorry." She said in a low thick accent, that had enough pain in it to make you feel it in your gut. "Its okay Wanda, it was-,"  
"Its NOT okay. Im a monster." She cut you off  
"Wanda you're not a monster, it was an ACCIDENT!" You were getting a bit angry with her. She wasn't a monster, and you wish that she would see that too.  
"I love you (y/n) and I just dont like that I can hurt you so easily,"  
"Hey, hey now. I can kick your ass," She laughed a bit at this, "It was an accident, dont worry. Please." You begged her  
"Fine." 

Natasha  
"Target spotted," Natasha whispered into her mic. You glanced around finding the tall man, decked out in ballroom attire. Ugh, rich people. You nodded, to show that you also saw him. Immediately a bright blonde wrapped herself around him.  
"Unidentified women, with target." Nat talked into her mic again, this time looking for a response. You whispered into your mic, "Its his wife, Vera. AKA, arm candy." A few moments later they dispersed into the hall. Both you and Nat made your way, trailing them.  
You both looked a bit dazzled, when you saw nobody, and about 20 different gold doors. "Great," Nat let out. You just rolled your eyes, and kept walking. Then a door swung open and someone hit you on the back of the head with something hard, "Shit," you whispered, as Nat immediately responded by punching the busty blonde straight in the face. Alot harder than necessary, might I add. You walked into the room, and completed your mission.  
"Im going to have a fucking headache," You whined  
"Not as bad as she will." Nat said while brushing a strand of hair off of your face.

Bruce  
Bruce actually decided to come down while you were teaching. You smiled at him when you notice him slide into the sparing room. There was an uneven amount of newbs this time, so you filled in. "I'll go easy on you," You winked at your much larger, and most likely stronger opponent. As you were sparing, you looked over at Bruce for about, what seemed like a millisecond. And BAM! You get hit smack dab in the nose. You feel the heat rushing to it. And not too shortly after you feel the wetness start dripping down your nose. And down your shirt, and on the mat, and everywhere. Bruce rushed over to you. "I am so sorry (y/l/n) It was an accident," The giant said. "Its okay. Really its my fault." Bruce responded. He walked you to the infirmary and cleaned you up. He sat with you until your nose was finally done bleeding. Everywhere. 

Loki  
Loki and you went on a long horse ride. You found this really quiet farm where they had open trails and horses to rent. Knowing that Loki enjoyed horse back riding, (Shhhhh, its a secret) you decided to surprise him. You got there and all he did was let out a smirk. You got on your horsey and went on your trail. You were low-key (hehe) scared shitless, but carried on for Loki. Then All of a fucking sudden, your horse felt like running and enjoy being a horse. You took off, well your horse did, you fell off almost immediately on take off. You could hear a loud thud. That thud was you hitting the ground. Loki jumped off his horse and rushed over to you healing you as much as possible, "Are you okay, my Queen?" He asked with a serious face of concentration and worry. "Yeah, Im fine. My ass is just a bit sore." You rode bitch the way back.

Bucky:  
You finally got back from your unexpectedly long mission. It was only suppose to last a week, but ended up being 3. You came back exhausted baring some battle wounds. Just some scratches, bruises, and a...broken arm? Welp, could be worst. A few hours after getting back in town, you finally get home. Bucky is waiting very impatiently, passing back and forth in your shared apartment. He's been sending you about a billion and plus messages. He runs to the door when he hears your key turn in the lock. "(y/n), Im so happy to-oh my god, doll are you okay?" he asked worried, helping you in and closing the door.   
"Yeah, Im fine...Dont look at me like that, really I am A-ok." You say with a reassuring smile.  
"Are you sure, do you need ice, uh- um how about water?" He asks rhetorically as he runs into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.  
"Bucky, I.Am.Fine"  
"Where is the god damn ice, oh here it is..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO MORE PIETRO  
> I am sorry. RIP to him. If y'all want me to add the new ones then hes got to go. Unless someone realllllly wants him. Then maybe I will resurrect him. If I keep adding and adding, then I will really never write. (Like I already do, GOD I am such trash) Anywho, I might remove Bruce and bring him back when he comes back into the movie franchise as well. Also Loki might go bye-bye. Im not sure though. I kind like Loki. ANDDDDDD, I am actually going to try to write more. I got my shit together. I will be posting the catch-ups for the new 'Avengers' But I will add normal chapters in between. ALSO I TAKE REQUESTS FOR CHAPTERS. I TAKE NATASHA ONE SHOTS ON MY Caught in a spiders web. I might make Avengers one shot. But lets not bite off more then I can chew.  
> Thank you!  
> See you soon XP


	23. ANT MAN/SCOTT CATCHUP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Its me...  
> I was wondering if you would like to know about Ant-man....
> 
>  
> 
> Y/S/N = your superhero name

HOW YOU GUY SLEEP:  
You are the little spoon.

KISSES:  
He gives sweet pecks throughout the day along with sneaky make out sessions behind closed doors.

PDA?:  
Yup, PDA is no problemo. He loves showing you off (who wouldn't). But, not too much. He tries not to kiss you in front of other people 'Its just too awkward'. 

YOUR SUPER POWER:  
You communicate with Animals.  
NOT INSECTS

SOMEONE GETS HANDSY?!?: (this is not that good, dont get your hopes up)  
Scott and you went out to get some fro-yo. You got your yummy frozen treat, "I'll be right back, 'potty break'," Scott said kissing your forehead, while handing you his frozen yogurt. "Alright Ill find a seat." You headed to the only open table next to the windows. You sat down, and started eating, why wait? While you were waiting you felt a hand touch your shoulder, turning around you saw a younger man looking a bit star struck. "OMG! It is you!" He said in the most fan-girl way possible. "Um, yup, everyday. Do I know you?" You asked very confused. Did you know this guy? "Oh, of course you dont know me but I know you, your (Y/S/N)" He said while taking Scott's seat. You let out a sigh, and a bit of an eye roll. "Ohhh, yup. Thats also me, everyday." You try to act nice, but honestly this type of thing was the worst part of being an Avenger. "So, how do you talk to animals? Is it like Dr. Doolittle orrr. Never mind, Can I just get a picture, my boyfriend will never ever believe this!" That was apparently a rhetorical question considering he got up and pulled you up out of your chair to take a selfie. Well before he was able to pose for the photo, "Hello, may I help you?" Scott asked only seeing the man pull you out of your chair. You let out a sigh of relief. "Um, no not really." The man said turning back to you pulling out his phone. You waved him off, Scott stood there with his arms folded clearly irritated. "WAIT, ARE YOU ANT MAN??!" 

CONTACT NAMES:  
Yours: HotGirl69  
His: BugBoy

DRUNK TEXTS:  
Him: I KANT FIND ANTHONGY  
You: Um, Tony? Im not sure. Check the lab.  
Him: Y US HE ID THI LABB?  
You:   
Him: IOS HE Sik?  
You:  
Him: is he DEID?!!!!!!   
You: Great, so youre drunk....

RAINY DAYS:  
You watch comedies, and he'll keep trying to teach you how to talk to his ants. 

HIS FAV QUIRK:  
You bite/chew on the inside of your cheel when your thinking. He finds it cute.

DATING THEM INCLUDES:  
-BUGS  
-Stealing things from other Avengers, and pinning it on someone else.  
-Pop Culture references/ Jokes  
-Spontaneous calls from Jail

THE FIRST I LOVE YOU:  
You got a call around 5:00 AM. You just got to work, ticked off and not ready to deal with people you answer, "Hello?"   
"Hey, so. How are you?"   
"Scott. What. Do. You. WANT?"  
"I need help..."  
"Where are you?"  
"..."  
"Scott"  
"Dont be mad,"  
"I wont just tell me,"  
"Jail..."  
"JAIL WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE YOU IN JAIL? I JUST SAW YOU LIKE AN HOUR IN A HALF AGO!?!?"  
"You said you werent going to be mad. You lied."  
"Scott...Im on my way."  
You headed over to the Jail to bail Scott out once again. "Heyyy, beautiful." Scott said while walking over to you. "You got arrested for being on private property, ripping out flowers?"   
"Yes, they were yellow roses. You love yellow roses!" Scott said in a whine. All you could do is laugh. "I do enjoy, legal flowers even more. Try not to get caught next time at least." You smiled. "Anything for the girl I love," Scott said kissing your forehead. You walked out of the Jail, "I love you too Bug Boy." 

HIS TURN ONS:  
-"you  
-your laugh  
-your smile  
-your beauty"  
(His response when you asked him)

YOUR TURN ONS:  
-random sex at random places  
-bites/hickeys

YOU GET INJURED:  
Scott and You were outside, just relaxing, or trying to. You were enjoying the lovely spring air when-- "OW FUCK!" you get stung by a wasp. "Are you okay? Did you get stung?" Scott asked rushing towards you.   
"I fucking hate bugs," You both just look at each other, then burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch ups are shorter than the others sorry. EEEEK  
> MORE KETCHUP'S TO COME! ;)  
> Along with more preferences, if you have any preferred preferences tell meeeee!   
> See you soon


	24. When They're Mad? P:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI.....  
> Im back sorry  
> I believe this was a request   
> enjoy

Tony:  
Whenever Tony is in a bad mood he just stays in his workshop. You try to just keep your distance and let him calm down. But, when you do have to interact you're really shy and don't say much.   
"Hey, uh... Tony?" you walked pass the sliding glass doors to see a very focused and very upset Tony working. "What do you want for dinner? You haven't really eaten all day and....Im kinda hungry..."  
You asked almost like a shy child he turned to look at you with a frustrated expression, but it softened as soon as he saw you standing with your hands tangled together moving nervously waiting for his response.   
".....I dont care whatever you want is fine," he let out a raspy sigh and went back to working. "Okay, thank you.....I love you" you replied as you walked out, leaving Tony almost feeling guilty for being in a bad mood in the first place. 

Steve:  
Whenever Steve is mad it doesn't last for very long. He'll usually just come back from "work" and be in a cruddy mood but once he sees you his mood usually changes.  
You were curled up in bed, with a mug of Hot Cocoa, watching Netflix on your laptop when you heard your shared apartment door slam shut. You heard continuous slamming of objects so you got up to investigate. "Steve?" you asked whilst leaving your warm and cozy den to see Steve pushing his hands on the kitchen counter. "Oh (Y/N) I didn't know you were home.."   
"Are you okay? How was work?" you walked over and gave him a hug from behind. You could feel the tension in his body release as he turned around and kissed your forehead, "Just fine" 

Clint:  
The only time Clint's ever mad is if he had a bad day at the range. Of course his bad days are not bad at all; but to him its the end of the world. You usually just poke him and such which whenever you do it puts a smile on his face.  
"Dont be so grummmpy, Katniss"   
"Leave me alone,"  
"No, come onnnnn dont let this ruin your day," you said jogging a bit to catch up to Clint who was trying to storm off away from you. You caught up to him and looped your arm around his, "OH COME ON! Lets get lunch! You pay," Clint tried to hide a smirk, but failed. "Why cant you just let me be mad for once?"   
"Because I love you too much silly!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS PART WAS SHORT  
> i was tired and just wanted to watch some doctor who and try to relax a bit  
> I will hopefully post more tomorrow or soon  
> Thank you :)


	25. AUTHORS NOTE!! PLEASE READ

OMG  
Alright I am so sorry. I PROMISE, AT SOME POINT THIS WEEK I WILL POST MORE!!  
I am just all over the place with remembering things, AND Ive been a very busy bee.  
I just want to also thank you for all the support I have received while writing this fanfic. I hopefully will keep this one going until this website doesn't exist anymore lol.  
Also I have been rewatching all of the "Avengers" movies so I can get inspiration again. And oh boy I fucking love Captain America 2::Winter Soldier IDK why but oh loorddd. Thank you all,  
See you soon ( I promise I will post this week!!!!)  
-MeowWowImAFanGirl <3


	26. SORRY

I AM SO SORRRRRY  
I honestly forgot......But I have been reading fanfic again and trying to get inspiration. I am going to try really really realllllly hard to post something this week. BUT my memory is really bad and I am really bad at managing my time! BUT I WILL POST SOMETHING AT SOME POINT AND I AM NOT DEAD.....  
Sorry, but thank you for dealing with me :3


	27. When They're Mad? P:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCOTT's IS INSPIRED BY SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED TO ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK,BACK, BACK- BACK AGAIN -GAIN-GAIN  
> its me :) XOXO  
> Today its really short, Cant really think of anything right now but wanted to write SOMETHING! I will add the other avengers tomorrow and friday for this preference. ALSO will be adding in catch-ups etc. ANNND WILL be working on my SPN preferences, and the one shots for both SPN and Avengers.  
> I am just ready to write again, and I know I havent in a while so if these arent very good, Sorry :P

Wanda:  
You came home from a long day of work. When you get back home you look for your wonderful girlfriend, so you can bitch to her about your day. "Waaaaannnddddaaaaauughhhh" you let out a loud sigh of her name. You toss your bag onto the kitchen counter and make your way into the house. After hearing no response, you call out again-this time a bit worried, "Wanda?" When you get to your shared bedroom you notice the door is closed. "Wanda.." you whisper before opening the door. As you swing the door open you notice Wanda sitting on the floor against the bed. "Go away," her accent purring a low rasping voice.  
"Are you okay? Whats wrong?" You ask Wanda, as you sit next to her on the ground.  
"Just, go away, please." Ignoring her wish you simply hug her and refuse to let go. You can almost feel her smile, "UGH (Y/N) I am trying to SULK!" she says as she leans into your hug.  
"Sorry," You smile and kiss the top of her head.

Scott:  
"Im mad." Scott pouted as he stomped his feet over to you. You giggle, "Awee poor baby," you reply mockingly. "Don't start being all condescending towards me. I just broke my favorite cup!" You look at him with the bitchiest bitch face of them all, "You have a favorite cup?" you ask. "I HAD a favorite cup. It is the one mug you bought for me last Halloween" he responded. "OH! That mug; I didn't know you liked it that much."   
"What!? That was one of my most treasured gifts that I ever got! Especially it being from you, AND I BROKE IT!" Scott started his fake pouting again.   
"Ugh, don't worry I will buy you another this year."   
"It wouldn't be the saaaaaammmmmeeeeeee!" With that you walked away, "WAIT! Where are you going?" Scott asked with a more serious tone.   
"I'm going to get some lunch,"  
"Ooooooh, lets get Sushi!" Scott said happily, while he wrapped his arm around you; completely forgetting about the broken mug.


	28. IM NOT DEAD AUTHOR UPDATE

HI I AM ALIVE STILL!!!  
IVE been inactive for a long ass time now but with all the new movies coming out this year, I really wanna get back into writing fanfic!!  
I will try very hard to find time to update at least once a week. Which is more realistic then everyday.  
If you have ANY recommendations/requests tell me!! I will work on them! (eventually LOL)  
ALSO I've been thinking about making an Avengers One Shots one idk if I should though!  
THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!  
<3 MeowWowImAFanGirl

UPDATE TO THE UPDATE  
I’m currently working on this TRUST  
I’m working on t’challa catch up and continuing on the preferences!  
(March 26. 18)

I am almost done with T'Challa but cant think of certain ones so as soon as I finish I will post.   
Also I am going to post some Friday morning, they're almost done-I wrote some while on vacation. So I'll just do a dump post Friday before I leave.   
Thank you for your patients guys-IT MEANS ALOT!!!!!!  
(April 1, 2018)  
PS This isnt an april fools joke lmao i really did write and shite.


End file.
